


Reunion

by Zeppelin31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father/ Daughter Relationship, Ghosts, Hunt, Hurt/Comfort, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeppelin31/pseuds/Zeppelin31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the reader and the boys return to her home town of Sioux Falls for a case they run into some old acquaintances and one very important part of their past.</p><p>*This is my first fic so forgive my poor summary/ writing skills. Feedback is appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

It had been two years since you dropped out of school to join the Winchesters. They had taken you in after your step father Bobby died. Bobby had tried his best to keep you out of hunting, having taken you in after your family was killed by a demon. You went to school, had friends, hell you were captain of the frigin’ soccer team. But after Sam had called you to tell you Bobby was gone nothing made sense , so you packed up your stuff, dropped out of school(much to Sam's dismay), and joined them.  
You had just woken up when you heard Sam talking on the phone in the library of the bunker.  
“Yeah”  
There was a long pause…..  
“Sounds like a quick salt and burn, I’ll get Dean and (Y/N) , and we’ll be there by morning”  
A hunt usually excited you but when Sam informed you of it’s details you were less than thrilled. It was back in Sioux Falls, the place you had grown up, with all of the people you had run out on. You went to your room to pack when Dean came in.  
“(Y/N) you don’t have to go, Sammy and I can handle this on our own” Dean always knew when you were worried. You were much closer to the older Winchester and sometimes that was a curse.  
“Dude, I’m not missing out on a hunt. “ you responded, trying not to show how anxious you were. Still shoving old flannels into your bag, making sure not to forget Bobby’s hat. At a time like this, the sense of security it provided was much needed.  
“Alright kid, suit yourself.” Dean yelled back as he left the room to go pack his own stuff.  
______________

In the back seat of the Impala you started to remember your life back in Sioux Falls. You remembered your first day of school and the first 100% you got on a test. You ran home to show Bobby, who had helped you learn how to spell the words the night before. But you especially remembered Bobby staying up all night to do research but still waking up to get you off to school. You remembered the random visits from the Winchesters and the trouble they often brought with them. You remembered when Bobby would drink a little too much, especially after Dean had died(the first time, that is.), and you would put a blanket around his shoulders and kiss the top of his head. Once you were older you knew what he was doing, and before you would go to school you’d tell him to “take it easy on the bourbon” or whatever he had chosen to drink that day. Eventually it got shortened to “take it easy” and he would just say “Back at yah, kid”. It was your informal I love you. Nobody else knew the power behind those words, but they meant the same none the less.  
______________

After being on the road for what seemed like forever, you pulled up to the old hotel which was supposedly haunted. Sam went inside to check you guys in while Dean went on a grub run. You waited outside on a bench, taking in everything that had changed in your small town. Not much was different, well, except you. You had seen a lot before Bobby died but after he was gone, man, did you see your fair share of nightmares. Not that you were complaining, you had signed up for this life, but it still got to you sometimes.  
Sam came out with a set of keys and you followed him to the room, duffel bag full of clothes in your left hand and the one filled with weapons in your right. After about twenty minutes Dean joined you in the room with your favorite food; a medium- well burger with bacon, cheddar cheese, tomatoes and BBQ sauce on it from Maria’s diner. Bobby used to laugh at your order whenever you went out to eat but it was just so damned good. Once you were all situated you started research.  
_____________

“I need a break and a beer”  
Dean was always impatient when it came to research.  
“Let’s go check out the hotel bar for a while” Sam was rubbing his eyes as he spoke, indicating he was as bored and tired of research as his brother.  
So you threw on your boots and your favorite leather jacket, and obviously your hat. Once the three of you were ready you headed to the hotel bar.  
Even though you were only nineteen you rarely got carded. even if you did the boys make a great fake ID. You didn’t care to drink so you ordered two beers for the brothers and threw a few bucks in the tip jar.  
“Sweetheart, I think you’re a bit young to be ordering a drink….”  
Without even looking up you responded to the stranger.  
“Well, I’m old enough to know I don’t give a shit about your opinion”Flashing a slight smirk.  
You were met with a laugh and a cautious “(Y/F/N) you haven’t changed a bit”  
You looked up, slightly startled, overwhelmingly curious.”Coach?!” The familiar face greeted you with a smile.  
“What the hell are you doing here?”You asked.  
“There’s a teacher's retreat this weekend. You’d think a retreat would involve leaving this town but it wasn’t in the funding this year.”  
Teacher's retreat? That meant your other teachers were here too. You scanned the room seeing familiar faces everywhere in the crowd. A few had come over to talk to you. Questioning your sudden departure and what you were doing these days. Then your “brothers” came over.  
“Where's my beer kid?” Dean joked, before Sam elbowed him.  
“Um, Dean, Sam, this is uh, these are my teachers from high school….”You managed to blurt out.  
Dean and Sam picked up their beers from the counter behind you and smiled, introducing themselves to everybody, and acting very, charming? respectful? Big- brother-like? They talked to your teachers about how smart you were or about how dedicated you were to soccer. You just sat there laughing when somebody cracked a joke and interjecting when you felt necessary.  
Suddenly, the temperature dropped, you breathed out slowly, seeing your breath in the air.  
“Son of a bitch” Dean whispered.  
“I’ll go grab the stuff” You jumped off the stool and ran for the room.  
Once you go there you grabbed as much as you could and headed back for the bar. The second you reached the bar you threw the bag to Dean when suddenly the doors slammed closed….with you still outside in the lobby.  
Sam and Dean ran towards the door, trying desperately to break it’s glass panes. Clearly, this thing wanted to keep them in there.  
The boys made a huge salt circle for everybody and armed themselves. They waited for this thing to show up while you searched the main lobby for an object to burn to get rid of this thing once and for all.  
The temperature dropped again, and you realized the ghost wasn’t locking them in, he was locking them out. A second later you flew across the room, landing against a shelf of books. You could already feel the blood trickling down the side of your face when you started to stand. You looked around for the spirit, who had disappeared. You saw your brothers slamming against the door, in an attempt to break it down and save you.  
“(Y/N)! The Fireplace!” Sam yelled frantically.  
You whirled around to see an iron poker beside the fireplace and you ran to grab it. Just before you got there you felt something grab your wrist, stopping you in your tracks. You screamed out, fought back, anything to get that iron. That’s when it threw you for a second time. This time you hit a glass window, a shard landing in your shoulder when you hit the ground. You were dizzy and getting up was no longer an option. The spirit neared you, your brothers still trying desperately to save you. That’s when you felt it, the white hot pain of the spirit’s hand in your chest, wrapping its hand around your heart, you looked at your brothers, the desperate look on Sammy’s face and the tear rolling down Dean’s. This was it. This was how you would die. In the same god forsaken town you had started in. Kind of ironic really. Then it stopped.  
The spirit retreated, a look of fear spread across it’s face, and it combusted. You mustered what little strength you had and tried to go for the doors to get your brother’s help, tripping over your own feet. You were about to hit the ground when two rough and calloused hands caughts you. You had originally assumed they were Dean’s but when you turned around it was a face you had thought you would never see again. It was the face of a man who had saved your life ten years ago. It was Bobby.  
“Hey, kiddo, watch where yah steppin” He smiled that crooked little smile you had missed so much.  
“Bobby…” Not sure whether you were asking a question or making a statement.  
“Listen kid, I’m no demon or shifter. I’ve been attached to that damn hat for the past two years. Getting up your ghost strength is hard, especially without bourbon. “He laughed at his joke. You did too. He always knew how to make you smile.  
“Why are you here now, I don’t understand…” You said.  
“My girl was in trouble, why else would I be here.I’m sorry kid. But I can’t stay long” He had his hand on your cheek, he was wiping away the tears you didn’t realize you had cried.  
“Bobby, I miss you”  
“I know kid. I know. I miss you too.”  
He started to become fainter, his spirit fading.  
“Hey kid, make me a promise will yah?”  
“I’m not giving up hunting” You knew how much he hated the thought of you being in danger.  
“Yeah, I know. Just, uh, tell those idjits to take better care of you, and take it easy, will you?”  
And with those words he was gone. You held his hat close to you, let your mouth twist into a smile even though you were in pain and said:  
“Back at yah, Dad.”  
You weren’t sure if he’d heard it but he knew your response. Then you felt Dean and Sam’s arms wrap around your shoulders and you let out a laugh when Dean joked:  
“Only that stubborn son of a bitch could come back from the dead to fix our mistake.Now, let's go get you patched up."


End file.
